


至尊服务两小时

by aaa455610944



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa455610944/pseuds/aaa455610944





	至尊服务两小时

久诚沉默了，要说他多有同情心那也不是，肉都到嘴边没有不吃的道理，对方也不是什么清纯学生犯不着有罪恶感，各取所需一场交易罢了……  
没等他做完心理斗争，兰兮就蹲下身去，跪到他双腿之间，把他的裤子往下拉——久诚刚洗过澡，松垮的睡裤容易脱得很。他也不设防，兰兮一拉就掉了。  
他胯间那东西还柔软地垂着，兰兮伸手圈住，小心地撸了两把，久诚本想拦着他，但是身体反应无比诚实，被别人伺候的感觉比自己弄刺激多了，最隐秘的部位被其他人触碰，光是这个认知就让他血液快速流动起来，他能感觉到自己的下身渐渐精神起来，然后下一秒，兰兮张嘴把他那玩意含住了。  
他几乎一个激灵，抓紧了身下的沙发垫。

被温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，快感远远大于平日里自己侍弄，久诚看着身下的兰兮努力吞吐着他的东西，又拿湿漉漉的上目线看他，眼波流转几近勾引，时不时做个深喉，喉咙夹弄着他的头部，爽得他几乎难以自持。他小巧的嘴几乎含不住他硕大的性器，艰难地给他含弄了一会，有液体自他嘴角溢出来，顺着下巴滴落到地毯上。

久诚食髓知味，他爽得闭上眼睛，感官被放大，他几乎能感受到对方的小舌自他头部绕圈打转，又滑过那上面暴起的青筋的感觉，酥麻感顺着血液流遍全身，情欲在他体内流窜。  
然而兰兮突然停了下来，然后起身往床边走，去摸床头的墙壁开关，把屋里明亮的灯“啪”地全部关掉，只留床头上方的昏黄暖光灯，整个房间陷入旖旎缱绻的氛围里。  
兰兮把鞋一脱，爬到床上，冲久诚招了招手，手放下的时候还顺势摸了一把大腿。

这谁遭得住啊。  
久诚走过去，还没等自己脱，兰兮无比自然地上手帮他把上衣掀掉，去含他的乳尖，这人在侍弄人上颇有一套，他拿牙齿轻轻磨弄那个地方，磨得久诚心痒难耐。  
箭在弦上，都已经到了这个地步也就没什么好矜持，他把兰兮压在身底下。  
兰兮给了他一个挑衅的眼神，久诚低下头去含住他那薄薄的唇。  
把兰兮裤子褪下去以后，对方修长的双腿从善如流地缠上他的腰，媚眼如丝，看得久诚下身又硬了几分。

久诚探到他后面，摸到一指濡湿，惊喜地发现这人在来之前已经自己弄过了。  
既然如此也不需要什么老道的经验，要做的只是遵从本能。他把自己送进去，兰兮随着他进入的动作小声哼哼着，久诚一开始还算温柔，怕兰兮受不了，浅浅地抽弄等他适应，可谁想兰兮先不干了。久诚感觉肩上一疼，兰兮在他肩颈交界处留了个小巧的牙印，然后舔上他的耳朵，用腻死人的语调道：“哥……你快一点……”

这一催使得久诚残存的理智燃烧殆尽，他把兰兮圈在他身上的腿拿下来，然后抱着兰兮翻了个身，把兰兮的腿大大地分开，换了骑乘的姿势，动了动腰笑：“自己来。”  
兰兮从善如流，扶着久诚的跨往下坐，久诚每每在他落下的时候用力往上一挺，听着兰兮不小心溢出口的惊呼，从生理到心理都无比满足。  
做得正畅快，突然有脚步声传来，接着门被用力叩响，吓了久诚一跳。  
然后大枪的声音就自外面传进来：“曹总！下楼跟我们五排啊，教练请夜宵！”

“……”他那玩意还埋在兰兮体内，听到这话停住动作，小声对兰兮说，“别出声。”

大枪还在敲门。  
谁料兰兮笑得狡猾，然后他扭着腰自己在久诚身上起落起来，还次次落到底，他都感受到自己那东西破开肠壁插到最深处去，这巨大的快感逼得他都不得不粗重地喘息起来，而玩得起劲的兰兮还自己抚慰起了前面，前后夹攻搞得自己脖颈高高扬起，色情的吟哦自他嗓子里传出来，且一声比一声大。  
久诚又爽又慌张，被队友听到少不得又是一顿揶揄，他这队长的颜面就荡然无存了。他伸手去捂兰兮的嘴，刚一触碰就被兰兮伸出小舌舔了下掌心，痒痒的，他触电般缩回手。

大枪走了，脚步声渐远，这会兰兮也累了，久诚翻了个身把兰兮摁在床上，怒道：“你是不是故意的？”

“是又怎么样，”兰兮脸埋在被子里闷闷地笑，“你不爽吗……啊！”

久诚发了狠惩罚这个不听话的家伙，他从后面拉着兰兮细白的脚腕，在把他往下拉的同时用力地顶将进去，几欲要把他贯穿，顶得兰兮呻吟声控制不住地连接成线，后面就不皮了，被他这疾风骤雨的操弄搞得浑身痉挛，脚背绷直，泪水自眼眶溢出来，然后被他撞得断断续续地告饶：“哥……我错了……唔……”

“现在说是不是晚了，”久诚发狠了要给他个教训，刚刚他似乎找到了兰兮的敏感点，大力抽送着频频擦过那里。  
“啊！”兰兮被弄得颤抖着想躲，“嗯……不要了……”

被久诚抓着脚踝拉回来，再次狠狠撞进去，直撞得兰兮哭叫起来，再没刚刚故意使坏时的余裕从容。  
久诚又抽送了数十下，兮兮先前已经射过一回，复又被他送上高潮，前面再次精神地挺翘起来。最后久诚快速挺弄着，把自己尽数射在里面，兮兮前面也被他迅速撸动了两下，一起攀上高峰。  
夜幕下两人大汗淋漓地抱在一起喘了一会，情欲的狂欢使得他们都像从水里捞出来的一样。

久诚不是不知道自己的取向，但从前喜欢香软的妹子比较多，他也没当回事。  
直到兰兮在他房间门口探头出来，眼里闪着点狡黠的光，他才意识到，原来他确是会喜欢男孩子的，并且这位委实太对他胃口了。  
“诶，要不你别做这个了，”久诚抱着兰兮，在他耳边说，“跟我走……”

“哥你知道自己在说什么吗，”兰兮气还没喘匀，四两拨千金地打消他的念头，“我又不是真的穷学生，你这同情心没必要。”  
久诚被噎得没话，也没再自讨没趣提这事。

缓过来以后，他把性器自身下人的身体里拔出来，空气挤压发出“啵”的一声暧昧声响，听得久诚面红耳赤，兰兮就懒懒地躺在床上，似笑非笑地看他一眼，那眼神像是对他纯情的一种无声嘲笑。  
他颇不好意思地看了兰兮一眼，对方身上被他留了多处暧昧的红印，大腿根甚至还被他掐出了一点淤青，印在白皙的腿根上，是触目惊心的淫靡感。  
他刚刚射在他体内的东西混杂着不知是润滑还是肠液的东西自他红肿的后穴缓缓流出来，洇湿了他身下的床单。  
兰兮的喘息还粗重着，对他笑说：“哥，内射要另算钱。”

久诚的脸红得快要烧起来，不敢看他道：“手机拿来，给你转钱。”

兮兮懒懒地把手机拿过来，打开微信，让他扫二维码加他，边盯着他的动作变调笑道：“哥你脸红什么啊。”

“……你闭嘴。”


End file.
